canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Promotional Packet
Your stomach tightens with excitement as you feel the building vibration of an experimental triple-turbine engine beneath you. A quick pre-flight check of the Turbokat: the most advanced fighter jet the world has ever known-then, suddenly, your body is slammed deep into the pilot’s seat as you take off, building toward a six-G climb toward the beautiful and dangerous skies of Megakat City. Your mission: capture the most bizarre and deadly criminals known to Kat kind! It’s the SWAT Kats: the Radical Squadron! Hanna-Barbera’s new action-packed series! Set in the imaginative location of Megakat City, a vast and varied metropolis, rivaling Planet Earth in size. The SWAT Kats are two ready-for-anything daredevil jet pilots, eager to do whatever it takes to keep their city safe, no matter how risky or insane! “SWAT Kats: the Radical Squadron” sports a bold, eye-catching and colorful graphic style to complement its exciting, energetic rock & roll sound. The series is produced by Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., the company that invented animated adventure in television with Jonny Quest, Space Ghost, Super Friends, and a pantheon of others. Welcome to Megakat City, a sprawling metropolis inhabited solely by kats. To enter Megakat City is to enter a world of high-tech laser gadgetry, heart-stopping danger, bizarre villains, and daring rescues by two ex-fighter pilot kats: the SWAT Kats. The SWAT Kats’ mission: to capture the vile villains who plague Megakat City and to restore law and order. Known as Razor and T-Bone, these masked daredevil pilots take to the skies in their Turbokat jet, risking everything, against enormous odds, to defeat the villains; whether it’s Dark Kat, the overlord of crime; the Pastmaster, an evil time-traveling clock maker from the Dark Ages; or the Metallikats, the Bonnie and Clyde of bionic felines. By day, Razor and T-Bone are Jake and Chance, mechanics adept as using scraps from their nearby junkyard to make the most powerful gadgets known to “Kat kind” such as the Cyclotron, the Octopus Missile and the Dead-Head Missile. But when Callie Briggs, the deputy mayor, summons them through a special “hot-line” transmitter, they transform into the SWAT Kats. They flirt with danger and disaster, yet always manage to snatch a victory. On Target Marketing Now Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. is taxying for take-off with a wide-appeal program capturing this radical fun in merchandise, packaging, and a hangtagsic program that will wow the broad spectrum of its target audience. Kids and adults will love the non-stop video game-like action, the energetic rock & roll music, the bright, cutting edge comic book-like graphics, and the appealing yet tough animal characters. * Action oriented situational line art * Appealing fighter pilot/comic book themed patterns & designs * An eye-catching and flexible color palette that gives products for kids and adults a unique look, yet keeps them in attack formation for on-target impact in return So secure your flight helmet and oxygen mask-and get ready to reap the wild jetstream with “SWAT Kats” the Radical Squadron”! JAKE CLAWSON Easygoing and confident who always CHANCE FURLONG Even if RAZOR The sharp-edgier T-BONE And that's T-Bone, he CALLIE BRIGGS The fearless, strong-willed right hand woman to Megakat City’s Mayor Manx, Callie pounces on a any situation that may put her beloved Megakat City in danger. Callie often becomes the troubleshooter who gets sent into dangerous situations so the Mayor need not endanger his own life. COMMANDER FERAL A lean, tough, by-the-book police veteran, Commander Feral displays his militant, power-hungry ways to prevent anyone from going around him. However, the SWAT Kats also known as Razor and T-Bone go around, up and over him. Furious that the SWAT Kats always end up doing his job, Feral boils over seeing his Enforcers look bad against Megakat City’s many villains. LIEUTENANT TOBIAS FURLONG Chance's older brother and Commander Feral's assistant who FIDO FURLONG Chance and Toby's little brother CHLOE CLAWSON Jake's little sister TURBOKAT JET FIGHTER The most howling radical vehicle ever to take the killer skies! Who’d ever suspect that Jake and Chance were able to re-build discarded government wreckage from their scrap yard and build this hyper-advanced gem of a jet! Tougher, faster, and more agile than any vehicle in history, the Turbokat is considered the “third SWAT Kat!” DR. VIPER This self-mutated cat-lizard would like nothing better than to transform all of Megakat City into a slimy swamp under his utter control! Using his twisted mastery of biochemistry, Viper can challenge our SWAT Kats with a hideous horde of unnatural beasts, from giant Bacteria Monsters and savage “Plantimals” to grotesque Fungus Creatures. THE METALLIKATS Mac & Molly Mange were two of the toughest crooks in the history of Megakat City. During a daring escape from Alkatraz Island, an accident shattered their bodies beyond repair. Revived by a misguided scientist, Mac & Molly’s minds were programmed into a pair of indestructible mechanical bodies! Now this invulnerable Bonnie & Clyde team fear no one, and using a lethal assortment of devices to rob Megakat City blind, they make a lot of dangerous trouble for the SWAT Kats. Dominate Your Kat-egory. Remco, SWAT Kats’ master toy licensee, has created a new action figure toy line and accessories. SWAT Kats mean business in your product category too. Millions of fans love SWAT Kats and eagerly support the products that carry their likenesses. So crank up your sales volume. Push your product, brand or promotion to new heights. Join up with the Radical Squadron today. For more information on how to dominate your category, Turner Licensing & Merchandising 212-852-6810 * Category:SWAT Kats Behind the Scenes